Alvin and the Chipmunks Video Game Purgatory
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Alvin gets a new video game for his birthday, but it's more of a curse, because an evil wizard sucks them into the game. They must fulfill a prophecy of several things, including awakening an ancient giant, battling magical and hostile, and even finding a good Wizard to aid them in their fight. But this good wizard seems to have a lot in common with the evil one.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin, just let me say that this is my first multi-chapter AATC story. Not just me though, BoredStupid is the co-writer. She has never published her written work, so please be gentle to her. That being said, let's get this show on the road. She writes the even numbered chapters, and I write the odd numbered ones.

Chapter one,

The Purgatory Begins

It was Alvin's birthday. He was very excited about it, too. Among the many gifts he got, the most important (for the plot of the story, anyway), was a game called "The Dark Tower." In the game, an evil wizard took over the town, and the player had to create a character to battle the Wizard and all of his many grunts and allies. The game wasn't super Violet, and it got positive reviews.

"All right," said Alvin, for he had wanted the game since he first saw the commercial for it. Once the celebrations were over, Alvin, Simon, Theo, plus the Chipettes went to play it. Each one of them made their own character, with the exception of Brittany, who called the game stupid without giving it a fair chance. With all characters made, Alvin, being the birthday munk, began to play the game. No sooner had he just taken three steps into the new world, after the impressive opening cinematic of the hero riding a horse into the forest, the screen went black as the night sky.

"Aw, nuts." Cried Alvin, "it's a bad copy." Simon tried to tell Alvin that they could probably take it back later, when a face appeared on the screen. The face itself was as black as sin, but meanwhile, its eyes were as red as blood, and the teeth were crooked and sun bleached. The face was smirking,

"So," it said, "you are the ones that got the cursed copy."

"Wow," said Jeanette, "these graphics are amazing, it's like we're looking at a real wizard."

"YOU ARE!" Shouted the face, and the next thing they knew, a huge hand shot out of the screen, and snatched Theo. Theo began to scream in fear. The hand dragged him through the screen, and he seemed to melt through it and INTO the game.

"I got your brother," said the face, "if you are foolhardy enough to come in and get him back, use this." A car looking object appeared in the room. Alvin saw a computer looking device on it, and began to fiddle with it. He had no luck entering in the codes.

"Move aside, Alvin," said Simon, shoving his brother away. Like he had been using the computer his whole life, he punched in a few codes, and the car purred to life. The others had no time to be amazed, as the five of them piled into the car. The car lifted up, and rocketed into the screen.

First chapter, short and sweet. Well, I hope you guys can handle this. Next up is BoredStupid. Again, please be merciful to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Under Fire

"Alvin! Slow down! We're about to hit that tree!"

Simon covered his eyes nervously as Alvin steered sharply away from the oncoming pine tree. The girls in the backseat squealed in terror, and gripped each other for dear life.

"What are you trying to do, get us all killed?" Brittany snapped.

In contrast to everyone else's reaction, Alvin was whooping loudly as if he was on a roller coaster. "Oh tell me this isn't the greatest ride of your life!" he exclaimed joyfully. "This has GOT to be the best birthday present EVER!"

Simon gave an exasperated sigh. "Alvin, we don't have time to play around. You realize Theodore is in trouble. If we don't save him soon, who knows what will happen to him."

"Relax, Simon. I got this all figured out," said Alvin. "We'll just fly straight to where Theodore is, rescue him, and get out of here. Simple."

"But how do we know where to find him?" Jeanette asked.

"Well obviously, he's gotta be in the Dark Tower where the Wizard lives," said Alvin. "Why do you think the game's called 'The Dark Tower'? Getting there to defeat the Wizard is the whole point."

Suddenly, the chipmunks heard a crash from behind them, and the car took a violent jerk forward, the force slamming the chipmunks against the windshield.

Brittany's fur bristled. "Alvin, would you STOP THAT?" she snarled.

"It wasn't me!" cried Alvin.

"He's right," Simon said. "We've been impacted by something in the rear." He pointed to the back, where thick black smoke was trailing from behind the car.

The car was now spiraling toward the ground at high speed. Alvin kept rolling the steering wheel and pressing buttons on the computer device, hoping to gain control of the car, but it was no use.

"Come on, COME ON!" Alvin yelled at the car anxiously. He pounded the steering wheel with his fist. "Don't fail on me!"

They were getting closer and closer to the ground. Realizing that nothing could be done, Alvin relented and dove over to Simon's side, clinging to him for security. The two brothers and the girls shut their eyes tightly, awaiting the inevitable crash and sudden passing of their lives.

It all happened so fast. The car hit the ground and exploded like a missile, all five chipmunks shooting out like cannonballs. Instead of a blazing fireball and smoke coming out of it, the car simply disassembled into pieces, and dissolved pixel by pixel like a computer graphic.

Despite hitting the ground so hard, the chipmunks came out of the crash unscathed. Feeling shell-shocked by the incident, the chipmunks stumbled back up, rubbing their heads wearily.

"So much for the direct approach," Simon said to Alvin. "I'm assuming you have a 'Plan B'?"

Alvin grinned sheepishly. "Actually…I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"YOU!" Brittany screamed, jabbing an accusing finger at Alvin. "We almost DIED, we're STUCK in the middle of nowhere with NO WAY to get out of here, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Alvin glared back. "Hey, I didn't crash us! Didn't you hear what Simon said? We were HIT! Get your facts straight before pointing your fingers at me!"

"Well YOU were driving, so YOU hold ALL the responsibility!" Brittany said fiercely.

"Both of you stop!" Eleanor interjected. "All this fighting and blaming isn't going to solve our problem. We need to put our heads together and come up with a plan."

"She's right," Simon said. "Theodore is in dire need of our help, and every second we waste Theodore gets closer to…" Simon wasn't sure how to finish that sentence, and he didn't want to find out. He tried to push it out of his mind. "Anyway, let's set our pettiness aside and figure something out."

"Well, well, look at that. Turns out our threat is nothing but mere ground squirrels."

The five chipmunks turned in surprise to find a bearded man in a silky scarlet robe, with eyes to match. They gleamed as the man smiled sinisterly.

"Who is that supposed to be?" Simon passed a whisper to Alvin.

"How should I know?" Alvin said. "I only got this game today."

"My fire blasts should have destroyed all of you along with your strange flying device," the bearded man said as he slowly approached the chipmunks. "It appears you outsiders are a lot more durable than I realized."

Struck by realization, Alvin became furious, overconfidence clouding his judgment. He took a step toward the man. "So that was YOU who shot at us!"

The man chuckled. "That's right. As soon as I saw you flying over the forest, I knew you were headed for my master. It is my job to make sure you never make it there."

"Oh, is THAT so!" Brittany said, her temper rising. "After ALL you put me through, give me a good reason why I shouldn't HURT you right now!" She started storming toward the man, but her sisters grabbed her arms to stop her.

The man looked amused. "If I were you, I would save your energy for something more important. Like trying to survive THIS."

The man raised his arms, and both his hands ignited in flames. The chipmunks stepped back, their eyes widened with fear.

"Good luck," the man said with an evil smirk, and he hurled the fireballs in various places surrounding the chipmunks. The man engulfed himself in his own fire, and vanished in thin air.

The chipmunks stood there, paralyzed. The fire was spreading at an astounding rate throughout the forest. There seemed to be no safe place to run.

"Oh no!" cried Brittany. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Simon looked around, and spotted an unburned tree. "There!" he said, pointing. "The fire hasn't reached the treetops yet. Let's climb up that tree, and outrun the fire from above."

Heeding the bespectacled chipmunk's instruction, the group scurried on all fours up the tree until they reached the top branch. The flames were swiftly following after.

"Now jump to the next tree over!" Simon shouted.

One by one, the small rodents dashed on the branch and flew across to an adjacent tree. The crackling flames licked up the branch they were on just seconds ago.

"Just don't stop!" Simon urged. "Whatever you do, DO NOT stop running!"

The chipmunks leapt from tree to tree feeling like flying squirrels, not daring to look behind them. Simon remained in the front to lead the way, even though in all the franticness he had no idea where he was going. He took a brief glimpse behind him to make sure everyone was together. And they were, thankfully.

In the back, Jeanette was trying to keep up with the group. Suddenly, she lost her footing and slipped on a branch. She let out a shrill squeak as she felt her body drop beneath the branches, instinctively grabbing the first branch she could reach. Her glasses had flown off, so now her vision was dull and blurry. She gripped the branch tightly, though she felt her paws slipping anyway.

"H-help!" She attempted to shout, hoping her friends and sisters would hear her. "Someone help me!"

Her desperate voice reached Simon's ears, and he halted immediately to see Jeanette hanging for dear life on a branch several feet below them. The flames were not too far away from her, and they were approaching fast.

The other chipmunks ran past him, Alvin throwing a puzzled glance. "Simon, what are you doing?"

"Just keep going, I'll catch up!" Simon said. Then he hurriedly darted down many levels of branches until he landed on Jeanette's bough. Jeanette was struggling to keep her paws from slipping.

"Hang in there, Jeanette! I got you!" he said to her. "Just grab my paw!"

Jeanette turned her head toward his face, her eyes squinting. "Simon, is that you? I can barely see anything."

"Yes, it's me. Now don't panic, I'll get you back up," he assured her, and reached for her paws. With all his might, he tried to pull Jeanette up. He could practically feel the intensity of the fire's heat now. It also didn't help that he was also trying to maintain his own balance on the tree branch.

The thick smoke was now blowing in Simon's face. Even though he tried hard to repress coughs, he couldn't hold them in much longer. This caused his paws to slip away from Jeanette's, and the girl yelped in terror as she stared falling. But before she could process it, she felt herself halt in midair.

Simon was now hanging upside down on the tree branch like a monkey, gripping Jeanette's paw with both of his own. The two chipmunks were just dangling there while the fire was rushing up to them. Simon knew he wouldn't be able to hold this position much longer anyway.

Suddenly, Simon and Jeanette heard flapping of wings, and were swooped off the tree branch. Simon felt a tight grip around his torso, but he was still holding on to Jeanette for dear life. They were rising in the air faster and faster. Simon could see the burning forest in its entirety, and the dark smoke emerging from it.

Simon dared to look up at what was carrying him and Jeanette now. From what he could see, there was a body of snow white feathers and a pair of wings outstretched at a great length. Wrapped around Simon's torso were a pair of rough gray talons. Now overcome with dread, Simon realized what the creature was.

"Simon, what's happening?" Jeanette asked. "What was that sound? Where are we going?"

Simon didn't know how to answer. He wasn't sure which would be the worse way to die: to burn in a fire, or to be eaten alive by an owl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A Helping Hand

Simon was being carried off in the Owl's talons, gripping Jeanette's paws with all his might, refusing to let go. A million thoughts were racing through Simon's mind. Did the others make it out of the forest okay? Was Theodore Safe? Would he and Jeanette be able to escape the owl before becoming its lunch? These thoughts and more nearly drove him mad.

Jeanette's vision was pretty blurred, she could hardly make out Simon, and she could see a huge white thing over him with two flapping objects. Simon looked, and saw the biggest tree he had ever laid eyes upon, with a hole in it bigger than the front door at his house. The owl flew into it, and dropped the pair in what Simon assumed was a nest.

The owl put its beak into a patch of feathers, and dropped something into Jeanette's lap: Her glasses. She put them back on, and saw the huge bird. This bird may have been about to make a meal out of them, but at least it was nice enough to return Jeanette's glasses. Simon and Jeanette gripped each other, awaiting the inevitable. The owl looked them over, and surprised them, by TALKING.

"What's got you two so scared?" it asked, a female voice resembling Carroll Channing leaving its beak,

"Oh," said Jeanette, "I don't know. Probably the fact that you're about to EAT US!" The owl burst into laughter, as if Jeanette had just told the funniest joke ever to reach the owl's ears.

"Eat you?" she asked, trying to put a cap on her laughter, "Oh no, I'm not gonna eat ya. Vegan, don't ya know?" Simon and Jeanette looked at each other in confusion,

"What?" they asked in unison,

"Oh," said the owl, "You really thought I was gonna… Oh, you poor dears." Suddenly, another owl came in, his entire body practically fuming with seriousness. He was such an attention magnet, that he could silence a room full of talking just by walking in.

"Mildred," said the owl, in a deep voice, "Excellent work on getting two of the five that will be needed."

"But wait," said Simon, "My brother is still with the wizard,"

"I am aware of this," he said to Simon, "But worry not; my sons are fetching the others and bringing them here. It is imperative that you five are here before we attempt a rescue." As if on cue, three more owls, each with a chipmunk or chipette in its talons, flew into the tree.

"Good work, my sons. You make your father proud." If there was any pride to be found in the owl, he didn't show it.

"We're doomed," cried Alvin, "this is the owl's lunch time, and we're the main course."

"Alvin," said Simon, "don't worry, they're vegans." A look of confusion slapped across Alvin's face.

"They don't eat meat," explained Jeanette.

"It's a mind trick," said Brittany, "they just want us to THINK they're vegans, and when we let our guard down, down the hatch we go; HEADFIRST!" The father owl glared at Brittany,

"We rescued you from a burning forest that COULD HAVE been your graves. We opened our home to you. THIS is how you thank us?" He let out a huff of disbelief, "And to think, both your world and ours depend on you." That shut Brittany up.

"Alfred," said Mildred, "they're scared, show a little compassion." Alfred took a few deep breaths, and apologized.

"I guess you don't know the full extent of the crisis we are dealing with." Alfred said, "A dark Wizard named Triden has built his dark tower in this world, and has forced us all into slavery. Anyone who does not bow down to him will die a slow and painful death. It is unknown how he got into your world, but if you don't stop him, he will conquer yours like he has conquered ours." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Prisoner

The sound of an opening door brought Theodore out of his subconscious. The little chipmunk slowly opened his eyes, his mind adjusting to the new, peaceful environment. Memories of his nightmare were still fresh. The hand coming out of the television screen. Him getting pulled through the glass and into a new world. The face of the terrible villain from Alvin's new video game. Theodore was grateful to have woken up when he did. He didn't know if the nightmare could get any worse.

Now footsteps were approaching. The room was dimly lit so Theodore could barely see who it was, but there was only one person he could think of that made footsteps like that.

"Dave," he said. "Dave, I had a really bad dream. I was playing a video game with my brothers, and—"

"Good. Now eat up." Theodore was surprised. The voice that had spoken to him was not gentle and comforting like Dave's, but rather harsh and serious.

He heard a click and the opening of a metal door—or rather a cage door. Something was placed in front of him; it looked like a tiny bowl. Theodore could smell its contents, and he felt his gag reflex kick in. Whatever was in the bowl, the man wanted him to eat it, and Theodore never thought he would refuse food.

The little light that was in the room shone on the man's face. Theodore recognized the blood red eyes. He couldn't help cowering down on all four paws and shaking. His nightmare really did happen!

The Wizard grinned, revealing his disgusting crooked teeth. "Enjoy, little rat," he said with a chuckle, and he shut the cage door and locked it back up.

Theodore uttered a whimper. His eyes filled with tears. He was in this dark place with a terrifying-looking wizard and non-appetizing food. More than anything he wanted to see his brothers, Dave, and his friends, the Chipettes, again. He wanted to be back home, safe and sound.

Suddenly, the door of the room opened, and a bearded man in red robes hurried in. "Your Majesty, I have dispelled the outsiders! They will no longer be a threat to you!" He spoke in between pants, as though he had run a mile.

"Flame Bane, what have I told you about entering my quarters without invitation?" the Wizard said in a cool voice.

"Oh, I am sorry, your Majesty. My humblest apologies." Flame Bane did a quick bow and left the room, closing the door behind him. The Wizard shook his head, an irritated look on his face.

When Flame Bane knocked, the Wizard boredly replied, "What do you want?"

"I am here to report good news, your Majesty."

The Wizard sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You may enter."

The door opened again, and Flame Bane stepped back in. "Your Majesty. The outsiders from the other world…they were nothing but mere chipmunks. But I destroyed them, in case they were the ones mentioned in the prophecy—"

Theodore's ears perked up. Chipmunks? Were they his brothers? Did they come to rescue him? His heart pounded heavily. Were they _dead_?

The Wizard stood up immediately. "WHAT?" he barked.

Flame Bane looked surprised. "Sire, I-I was helping you retain your power over the land. I was preventing the prophecy from coming true—"

"You are a fool!" The Wizard slowly approached Flame Bane, his eyes glaring darkly. "I've told you before, those chipmunks are essential to my plan! If they are not brought here with the other half of the stone, I will not be able to conquer the other worlds!"

Flame Bane's voice was now quivering. "I-I-I'm sorry, your Majesty…if there is any way I can make it up to you—"

"Tell me, Flame Bane," the Wizard said in a calmer voice. "_How_ did you destroy them?"

Flame Bane looked at his master with much anxiety in his expression. "B-by trapping them …I c-created a conflagration in the southern sector of Karan Forest with no way for them to escape."

The Wizard stared at the fire mage for a long time before shaking his head and chuckling. "I should be fortunate that you acted on such idiocy. Surely, there would have been some way to escape. The residents of that forest know better than to let a forest fire kill them."

Flame Bane breathed deeply, and smiled nervously. "Y-yes, of course, your Highness."

"I'm willing to wager that our little chipmunks are still out and about. But let them run their course. Certainly, they will seek help from someone with much power before coming to face me. They will bring the one I've been trying to find, right to me." The Wizard smiled. "Now, Flame Bane, you are to return to the forest promptly, and follow the chipmunks. Keep at a distance where they will not see you, but make sure they succeed in their journey."

Without argument, the fire mage nodded. "Yes, Sire. I will carry out this order as you wish. I shall leave right away." With that, he departed out of the room quickly.

The Wizard turned to face Theodore. "Do not fret, chipmunk. Your brothers and friends will soon be reunited with you…as my prisoners." The Wizard let out a sinister laugh before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Theodore stood there shivering, his mind trying to process everything he had heard. He had to warn his brothers somehow. He didn't want them to be trapped in this horrible place. He also had to escape. Unfortunately, he couldn't whip up schemes like Alvin, nor did he have Simon's brains to carry them out. What would he do?

His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten in an hour. He glanced at the stinky food in the bowl. He would have no choice but to eat it. He grabbed a handful. It felt like sticky mush. When he put it in his mouth, he coughed it out immediately. The stench was horrible, but it was nothing compared to the taste.

Theodore decided to lie down and go without dinner. His mind kept focusing on his brothers and the Chipettes. Will they be okay? Will they be able to rescue him and go back home?

Knowing his brothers, they probably would. After all, they were the ones always with a plan and the smarts to get out of trouble.

With that peace of mind, Theodore drifted back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Weapons, Armor, and Guards, Oh My.

Meanwhile, miles above the forest, the Chipmunks and Chipettes soared at lighting speeds, riding on the backs of Alfred, Mildred, and their sons, Robert, Leonardo, and William. The five of them were granted time to rest, and dined on a hearty breakfast early that morning. According to Alfred, they would need their strength. They had learned a special way to cling to the owls in flight, without having to cling to feathers and risk ripping them out. The last thing the owls needed on a flight was plucked feathers.

Alvin let out a jubilant whoop, only to be shushed by Alfred,

"Be quiet," scolded the owl, "the Wizard has eyes and ears everywhere." Alvin put a cap on his noise, because after what the fire mage had done to that forest, he would hate to see what his BOSS could do. As the team flew on, they all noted sight of another huge tree, dwarfing the tree that Alfred and his kin called home. This one seemed to have a whole TOWN on top, buildings made of wood and stone, and vines hanging down, as if for some to climb into the buildings.

"Behold," said Alfred, "Treetop Town." The chipmunks were astonished by the sight of it. It was like the things you read about in the storybooks, only you could reach out and touch it. The owls flew over the city, and the Chipmunks looked at it, with quiet oohs and ahhs. The owls then landed in front of a massive building, with a sign stating, "Cavalry Corner". The owls instructed their riders to dismount, and accompany them to the shop. Alfred reached the door, and tapped it rhythmically with his beak.

One of the planks in the door slid sideways, revealing a piercing set of red eyes,

"Who is it?" asked a voice, deep and gravelly.

"Alfred and kin," said Alfred, "and I have brought the chosen ones." Mildred ushered the five heroes up to the door, and the eyes looked them over, before widening,

"Alfred," the voice said, surprise filling it, "you have done us a great deed. We will take it from here, you and your family may resume your lives."

"Goodbye," said Mildred to the chipmunks, "and please save us."

"We will," said Simon, and all five waved to the owls as they flew on home. The five of them turned back to the door. The door swung open, and a hawk stood there to greet them. Being lunch to such animals half the time, they were all very nervous.

"Don't be alarmed," said the hawk, trying to smile, "I am also a vegan. We birds in this forest have chosen to be vegans, preparing for the prophecy." He stepped aside, and gestured them inside with his wing,

"Come on in," he said, "make yourselves at home." So the five rodents went into the building.

Inside, they found themselves on a cushy carpet, with a fireplace, with blazing logs that didn't seem to be bothered by the flames that had overtaken them.

"Wow," said Jeanette, "It's just like the fairytales." Suddenly, there was a man standing. He had a dagger hanging from a sheath attached to his belt, and his outfit befitted a ninja. Only his grey eyes were showing. The Chipmunks and chipettes cowered in fear.

"It is okay," said the voice of the hawk, "he is an ally." The Hawk spoke to the man in a language that none of the furry heroes could understand. The man nodded, and grabbed a large black piece of fabric from what seemed to be thin air. The fabric covered him for a split second, before disappearing completely, and the man was gone. The Chipmunks could not believe what their eyes were trying to tell them. The hawk tried to smile again.

"You are soon to be reunited with your brother," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Oracle

The hawk's words took a while to sink in. There was a feeling of excitement and relief among the five chipmunks that Theodore would return to them, and soon, like the hawk promised. Smiles reached the faces of everyone in the room.

And yet, Simon couldn't help but feel a twinge of doubt. His "Simon senses", as Alvin called them, were tingling, and seeing this stranger draped entirely in black robes, obscuring everything about him, caused Simon to be ill at ease. He trusted that the hawk was telling the truth about this guy, but the subconscious feeling persisted anyway.

"Excuse me, sir," Simon addressed the hawk.

"You can call me Gunther," the hawk said.

"Er, right. Gunther. Just out of curiosity, who is that man?" Simon asked.

"His name is James," Gunther said. "A Zenkradian warrior, and one of few who oppose Triden. He has agreed to help us on our mission to carrying out the prophecy."

"Zenkradian?" questioned Simon. Whatever it was, Gunther mentioned only few of them opposed the Wizard. Were they servants of Triden? Supporters? Could they be trusted, even those who claimed they were on the side of good? That only made Simon more troubled at the fact that Theodore was going to be rescued by one of them.

The hawk nodded. "Oh yes, of course. You are new to this world." He cleared his throat. "Zenkrad is one of the sectors of this kingdom, just like Karan Forest. It's best known as 'The Land of Shadows', so called because of its inhabitants, who are clandestine beings."

"Sorta like ninjas, right?" Alvin said.

"Erm…I suppose you could say that," the hawk said. "These beings, though, are born without a definite form. They have the power to transform into anything they wish."

"So they're more like shape-shifters, then," said Simon.

"Yes," said the hawk. "Shape-shifters as well as ninjas. People of the Shadows. You could never tell if you encountered a Zenkradian. For all you know, I could very well be one myself."

Alvin cocked his head uneasily. "Are you?"

The hawk laughed. "Oh no! If I were, I'd be a creature other than a hawk. One that was better suited for handling weaponry."

"And James is going to rescue Theodore?" Eleanor asked, sounding hopeful.

"That is the plan," affirmed Gunther. "James specifically volunteered for that task. He says he is perfect for being able to infiltrate the Dark Tower. It is certainly to our advantage having a Zenkradian on our side; his shape-shifting abilities will be of good use to our cause."

"Okay, so this James guy is saving Theodore for us," Brittany said. "After that, how do we get home?"

"Well, that is exactly why we sent James," Gunther said. "The thing is, we need all six chosen ones in order for the prophecy to come true. If you want to return to your home world, you'll have to fulfill your calling in this one."

"So what's this whole thing about a 'prophecy' that everyone is talking about?" Alvin demanded.

"Long ago, when Triden began ruling over us in terror," Gunther said. "It was passed around that six beings from another world would cease the evil in the land. They each would have the power to awaken an ancient titanic warrior who has slept for thousands of years."

"And you believe those beings are us?" asked Eleanor.

"Well, you aren't from here, are you?" said Gunther.

The chipmunks shook their heads.

"And there are six of you, are there not?"

"Well…yeah," said Alvin. "Minus Theodore, for now."

The hawk nodded smugly. "So there you have it. You fit the criteria. Which reminds me…we need to get your weaponry together."

Alvin's eyes brightened. "Weaponry? You mean, we're going to fight some bad guys?"

"Of course!" Gunther said, appreciating Alvin's enthusiasm. "I mean, you are the chosen ones. You can't go on facing Triden as you are."

"Suh-weet!" whooped Alvin. "What do I get? A sword? An axe?"

"Now hold your feathers, kid, I'm getting to that," the hawk said, walking toward the shelves and racks full of weapons and armor. "Now…since you came from outside this world, the only way we can determine your warrior class is if we talked to the Oracle. She knows information about this world that no one else does. She'll know just what kind of weapons you'll each be fit for."

Jeanette looked at the hawk timidly. "I…I don't know if I can fight."

"We'll let the Oracle determine that." Gunther motioned his wing toward the door. "Follow me."

The chipmunks did as they were told. They exited Gunther's shop to be greeted by the cool refreshing air, though there was a hint of a smoky smell. Forest animals of all kinds; whether avian, mammal, or insect; walked about the paths, which seemed to have been weaved out of twigs like a flat basket. It was incredible to the chipmunks how they could build an entire village on the very top of a tree. Simon was trying to figure out how the limbs of the tree could carry the weight, but then remembered it was all in a video game, and it was futile trying to make sense of it.

They reached an old building with a sign that read "TAVERN". Gunther opened the door, and beckoned the chipmunks inside. The room was dark and slightly fogged. Creatures sitting at the tables with their drinks turned and eyed the entering party curiously. Jeanette clung herself to Simon's side, and the bespectacled chipmunk smiled assurance to her.

Once they reached the bar, Gunther called for the bartender. The bartender, a pudgy-looking hedgehog, smiled a greeting at the hawk. "Gunther! What can I get for you? The usual?"

Gunther shook his head. He looked about the tavern to make sure no one was watching, then leaned forward. "Actually, I came here to see Delphia."

The bartender looks surprised at first, but then nodded in understanding. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "What for? You know she won't see just anyone."

The hawk pointed his beak behind him. "I have the Chosen Ones with me." The five chipmunks smiled and waved to the bartender.

The bartender leaned in further, squinting his eyes. He then had a look of awe, and gasped. "Well, by the great stars in the sky, so it is! The time has finally come." The hedgehog scanned the entire room for any onlookers, and when there were none, he signaled Gunther and the chipmunks. "Come with me."

He invited the party behind the counter, where he lifted a plank of wood off the floor. Underneath it was a square-shaped hole that lead down into blackness. "She resides down there," the bartender said, pointing. "Make sure you shut the door when you come out."

"We will be sure to do that," Gunther said, grabbing a lantern hanging off the wall. "Come on, chipmunks."

The chipmunks looked down uncertainly as Gunther disappeared in the darkness below. Alvin scoffed at the rest and took confident strides down the stairs. Rolling his eyes, Simon followed, urging the nervous Chipettes to come, too. Jeanette wrapped her fingers around Simon's paw, and he clasped them protectively as they descended into the pitch blackness.

They caught up to Gunther, following the faint light that surrounded his lantern. The door above them was sealed. "Are you ready?" the hawk asked.

"So the Oracle lives in the basement of a tavern?" Simon questioned.

The hawk nodded. "First of all, she likes it down here. It's just her environment. Second, we're trying to keep her hidden from Triden and his forces. They have attempted to exploit her powers for their evil deeds."

"I suppose that makes sense," Simon said.

"How far do these stairs go?" asked Brittany, staring nervously into the unseen abyss.

"It follows down the entire tree trunk, past the roots," said Gunther, matter-of-factly. "She lives beneath the ground, so it's going to be quite a journey."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Stop flapping your lips, and let's get going!" Alvin eagerly took lead of the group as they began going down the spiral staircase.

Simon heaved a sigh, and linked elbows with Jeanette. "Just so I don't lose you again," he whispered to her. Jeanette was more than happy to be escorted. She hated being in the dark, and it was comforting having Simon by her side.

The hike down the steps seemed endless. A countless amount of time passed, and each animals' legs were growing weary, but the steps kept flowing like a steady stream. Not to mention, the lower they got, the colder the air felt.

Finally, they reached solid ground at the bottom of the staircase. Gunther shone his lantern at a round red door, like it fit on a hole in the wall.

"So is this it?" Alvin panted, about ready to keel over.

"Yes," Gunther assured. He handed the lantern over to Jeanette. "Hold this," he instructed. With his beak free, he pecked the door a few times. "Delphia! Can you hear me?"

There was no answer. Gunther sighed. "She must be meditating again…"

"So what do we do now?" said Eleanor.

"I don't know," the hawk confessed. "It's going to be a while before we can talk to her. She can get so deep into her mind that she loses all awareness of the outside world."

The chipmunks groaned, Alvin's being the loudest. "You've got to be kidding! We came all this way just to wait."

Then their ears perked when a click sounded from the door. "Gunther, Chosen Ones…" an old gravelly voice said. "You are exactly on time. Enter."

Gunther pushed the door open with his head, and stepped into the hole. The chipmunks trailed after like baby quails to their mother. The room wasn't what the chipmunks had expected at all. They had pictured some kind of fortune teller's house decorated with mystical jewelry and relics, but instead the place was barren, save a colorful patterned rug on the floor with two lit torches on both sides. There wasn't even a crystal ball in sight!

The oracle, on the other hand, fit the look of a fortune teller just perfectly. She was an old mole clothed in colorful robes and many layers of beaded necklaces and large rings. Covering her eyes was a pair of giant glasses with rose-colored lens.

"Well, I can see why she likes it underground," Simon whispered to Jeanette. "She's a mole."

"Very right you are," Delphia said, startling Simon a little. "You know your animal biology quite well." Simon sensed sarcasm dripping in her words.

"Er, I do," the smart chipmunk said, uncomfortably.

The mole stared at Simon. "I see." She went over to her rug and sat down, saying nothing more.

Gunther began to speak. "Delphia, we need—"

"No need to explain, dear," the oracle said. "I know just what to do." She sniffed the air, and directed a claw at Alvin. "Alvin Seville."

Alvin looked surprised, but quickly recovered. "That's me," he said confidently.

"Come forth."

Alvin stepped forward towards Delphia. "So what weapon do I get? Is it something awesome? Do I get cool armor to go with it?"

"Based on your written destiny," the oracle said, as though she didn't hear Alvin. "You are of the Knight class. Blessed with skilled swordsmanship, fiery vigor, and undying loyalty to those you love. Your weapon of choice is the Sword of Valiance, a strong blade for warding off fear."

"Cool, I'm a knight!" Alvin cheered. He paused. "That's exactly what I picked for my character. The one I created."

"Everyone creates their own fate," Delphia said simply.

"Hold on," said Simon. "So if our class and weapons are based on the characters we created…then that would make me—"

"Of the Mage class, Simon," Delphia finished. "You possess a vast knowledge of things, proficiency and confidence in your powers, and the ability to cast spells that will protect your family and friends from harm. Your weapon of choice is the Ancient Staff, perfect for conjuring shielding spells."

Simon nodded, considering his description. "Right."

The oracle averted her gaze beside Simon. "Jeanette."

The Chipette looked up timidly. "…Yes?"

"You, Jeanette…with the delicacy of a flower…but with the hidden might of a tree. You are of the Mage class as well, but your weapon of choice is the Sun Rod, which awakens nature to your will."

"But, I…" Jeanette faltered. "Does this mean I have to fight?"

"You will do what you must to carry on the prophecy," said Delphia. "You will seek the assistance of the flora and fauna of this world."

Jeanette nodded uncertainly. "Okay."

"Eleanor." The oracle's rose glasses faced the blonde pigtailed chipmunk. "You are of the Archer class, with faith undying and dedication strong. Your weapon of choice is the Robin Bow, whose arrows, when given enough trust, will never miss their targets."

Eleanor smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, what about me?" Brittany demanded, stepping forward, pushing Eleanor out of the way. "What's my skill?"

Delphia gazed at the auburn-haired Chipette. Brittany waited expectantly for an answer, but the mole remained silent. Finally, she said, "I read nothing from you."

Brittany's ears perked up in confusion. "What! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have not written your destiny, Brittany. Which is why I will provide one for you," said Delphia.

Alvin in the back snickered, which drew a sharp glare from Brittany. Alvin raised his paws in defense. "What? You should've made a profile like the rest of us."

Brittany growled. "I wasn't going to play that stupid game with you."

"Then that's your fault." Alvin smirked.

Brittany would have slugged him, but Delphia demanded her attention back to her. The mole opened her claws to reveal a golden puck-shaped object. Brittany leaned over to get a closer look. Within the golden object was a dial that rotated toward different engraved symbols. Brittany felt her heart sink. "A compass?"

"Yes," said Delphia. "You will serve as the navigator and the Keeper of Harmony. Maintain order among your group, and the compass shall point the way."

"Brittany, the Keeper of Harmony?" Alvin chortled. "I find that hard to believe."

Brittany looked fiercely at the red-clad Chipmunk. "Shut up, Alvin!"

Suddenly, the dial began to spin. It spun faster, then stopped and rotated the other way. The movements were spastic and inconsistent.

"When there is contention and discord," Delphia said. "You lose your way."

"Well, that's not a good start on your job, Britt," commented Alvin.

It took a lot of constraint for Brittany not to smack Alvin's mouth shut. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the dial slowed down and pointed in a single direction.

Delphia then placed the compass into Brittany's paws. "Practice patience, dear, and you will overcome any obstacle."

Brittany nodded. "Fine. I'll try."

"Now I believe there is one more in your group, is there not?" Delphia asked.

"He is not here," Gunther said. "He is in Triden's clutches, as we speak."

"And you've sent the Zenkradian on his way to rescue Theodore?" said Delphia.

"Yes," affirmed Gunther.

Delphia shook her head. "I sense much danger will befall both of them during their expedition."

Eleanor perked up. "What! What's going to happen to them?"

Delphia didn't respond right away. After a few seconds, she said. "They will have dealings with the Great and Terrible Wizard, Triden, as well as Flame Bane, the Master of Fire."

"Flame Bane…" Alvin muttered. Then it hit him. "You mean the guy that tried to kill us in the forest?"

Delphia nodded. "I would be wary if I were you. Flame Bane has personal resentment towards you chipmunks, and is more bent on destroying you than before."

"What, because we escaped his pathetic trap?" Alvin bragged. "I'm telling you, even a baby could get out of that!"

"Your confidence is your greatest strength, Alvin," said Delphia. "But too much of it may become your greatest weakness."

For a second, Alvin seemed unsettled by those words, but then he scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen!"

"What do you propose we do about this? About Theodore and James?" Gunther asked the oracle.

"Proceed as you would. Bestow the chosen ones their weapons, and follow the instruction of the Keeper of Harmony." Delphia gestured at Brittany. It was then Brittany's turn to smirk, while Alvin returned it with crossed arms and a scowl.

Gunther nodded. "Very well."

"Oh, and when you find Theodore, give him this. Only he has the power to use it." Delphia handed the hawk what appeared to be a wooden flute. It was smooth, polished, and painted with intricate designs in six different colors.

"What is it?" breathed Jeanette. "It looks so beautiful."

"It is the instrument whose song will awaken the Ancient Giant," Delphia said. "But the song will only be heard if it is played by the pure-hearted. The Ancient Giant is your only hope to defeating Triden and saving this world. Go now! Leave me at peace! Do not bother me until the darkness has left this land." The old mole closed her eyes, returning to her meditative state.

Gunther stored away the flute and turned to the chipmunks. "You heard her. Let's get back to my shop and equip your weapons. We have no time to lose."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rescue

James reappeared in the very bottom of the Dark Tower. He knew where the prison was; at the very top. His shape shifting would serve him well here, for he knew that Triden was at a disadvantage. Triden had used a very large portion of his powers getting Theodore though the TV, and he had to rest before he could use his powers again, thus would have a harder time sensing him. He knew that Flame Bane would be fully awake, and Flame Bane was no fool, nor was he weak.

James refocused and started his trek. The sources of light in the tower were few and far between, but he could change his eyes into those of a cat, thus granting him night vision. As he continued his sneak, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. It was Triden! James quickly morphed into a rat. Triden came from around the corner.

"It won't be long now," he said, and it was all James could do not to laugh; the evil and all powerful wizard talked to himself. He tried to scurry past him, but the wizard heard the sound of tiny scuffling feet and shot his head to that direction.

"Oh," he said, and sighed, "it was only a rat. I'd thought our prisoner escaped." Triden then paused,

"I feel some sort of aura," he took another look, but the rat was gone. "I cannot rest until I know what that is." He turned and walked in the direction he thought the rat had gone. James mentally smirked, he'd gone in the opposite direction that Triden was following.

…

Flame Bane stood in a fiery field, his furry foes surrounding him with swords, bows, and the like. They drew closer, yet he smirked,

"You're going down, grandpa!" yelled one of them, clad in red.

"Not before you," he cried, and shot a fireball at him. Before the chipmunk could react, he was engulfed in the flames, and was resorted to a pile of ashes, a melty sword lying on it. The others gasped.

"He's so strong," said one of the females, "how could we ever beat him?"

"He's not that strong," said the blue clad male, and charged. Flame Bane smirked again, raising his hands like he was lifting a heavy object. A huge flame overtook the chipmunk. He laughed evilly, when suddenly there stood his master,

"FLAME BANE!" He yelled. Suddenly, the field and everything in it began to melt around them, like ice that had been exposed to him. Soon they were back in the Dark Tower, and Flame Bane knew that he had been meditating too hard again.

"What is thy bidding?" asked the fire mage.

"I sense an intruder in the tower," said Triden, "and I also sense that it is of Zenkradian origin. If you see anything out of place, destroy it."

"Yes, sire." Said Flame Bane, standing and bowing to his master, "I shall start my search immediately."

"Good," said Triden, "but don't destroy the prisoner." Triden took his leave, and the fire mage ran out soon after, beginning to look for out of place things.

James knew that they would be looking for things out of place, so he disguised himself as rats, bats, and other animals that inhabited the tower. Such animals were so common in the tower, there was no way that Flame Bane or Triden would suspect a Rat, Spider, or Bat, especially ones they could hear but not see.

…

Meanwhile, in Gunther's shop, the five heroes had their weapons equipped. Simon could see visions of his new powers as he held the staff in his paws. He not only could cast spells to duplicate himself and allies to confuse the enemies, but he could also confuse the enemies themselves, making them hurt themselves or other bad guys, and those were just basic spells.

Alvin's sword felt like it was custom made for him (because...well it was). He could see visions of himself being an expert swordsman, he sword guiding itself, so all he had to do was hold the sword.

Eleanor's bow felt good in her paws. She could just see the arrows, which were dark brown, with beautiful red feathers, planting themselves in whatever got in the way.

Though Jeanette was no fighter, she liked the staff she'd been granted. Just holding it made her feel at ease, like she could take on anything.

Brittany wasn't sure about being the leader. Keeping calm and collected didn't exactly come easy for her, unlike her sisters. But she knew that she had to figure it out, as both this world and her home depended on it.

"You will start your journey bright and early tomorrow," said Gunther, "We will grant you a portable feast, so you may eat as you travel. Take time to spar, so you can get used to your weapons."

"But wouldn't we get hurt doing that?" asked Brittany.

"No," said Gunther, trying to smile again, a task not so easily performed when you have a beak instead of lips. "Your weapons have been enchanted with a spell that does not allow them to hurt their owners, their allies, and other innocents. James will bring Theodore to use as soon as he can."

…

James was finally at the top of the tower, and couldn't help but smirk about how easy it had been. He knew he was getting cocky, but he didn't care. He was in Triden's study, and the prison cell was in the corner.

…

It was a rotten time for Theodore. He sat in his cell, the stinky food's odor growing ever stronger, and his hunger as well. He was scared and lonely, and the food wasn't making it better. All of a sudden, a voice sounded, but it wasn't that of Triden or Flame Bane,

"Hey, psst." said the voice. Theodore dared to look at what was making the noise, and what should he see but a rat. Theo backed away, afraid.

"Relax buddy," he said, "I ain't gonna hurt cha. You do want to see your brothers and friends again, don't you?" Theo's ears perked up at this. "Yeah, I can take you to them, but we have to leave now."

"How?" asked Theodore.

"Trust me," said the Rat with a smirk, and suddenly, he changed. What was standing in the cell now as a full on man. He held his hand out to the munk.

When suddenly the door was thrown open, and Flame Bane stormed in,

"AHA!" he yelled, and threw a fireball. The man was hit dead on, and flew against the wall. Anyone could see it did a number on him. The man morphed into a huge elephant, and a huge spray of water shot from his trunk. Flame Bane, who was too busy taunting him, was not prepared for the liquid and was hit full on. He fell to the floor in agony.

The elephant morphed back into a man, and grabbed Theodore. The next thing he knew, Theodore was in a shop of some kind. The man was beside him, writhing in pain. He heard scurrying, and looked. Joy overtook him, it was his brothers and friends.

"Theodore," Cried Simon, and all glomped him in a group hug. Gunther wanted to see the happy moment, but his eyes were averted to James. James lay in a heap on the floor, blood coating his black suit. The chipmunks paused their festivities to observe him.

"James," cried Gunther, "are you alright?"

"Flame Bane," said James, strain in his voice, "laid a critical blow to me. I returned the favor, but I don't think I'm going to make it." There was a gasp among the munks.

"Oh no," cried Theodore, running to the man, "I'm so sorry!"

"It is well," said the man, "for I would much rather die in the service of the heroes than of Triden. If you see my wife," he coughed harshly, "tell her that I love her, and will see her in Past Realm." The man breathed his final breath, and shut his eyes, never to open them again. All of them wept over him. The munks, though they'd only known him for a few minutes, had been done a major favor by him; saving Theodore from Triden.

"This isn't about getting home anymore," said Simon, "we need to save these people from more injustices like this. James did something invaluable for us, we can't let his death be in vain." The munks all agreed.

…

Flame Bane lay on the tower floor in agony. Water to him was like fire to anyone else. It burned him, and he could not use his fire again until he was one hundred percent dry. The door opened, and Triden walked in.

"I-I-I'm sorry, your majesty," said Flame Bane, strained and agonized in his tone, "I was unable to stop the Zenkradian from saving the prisoner. This is all my fault."

"Don't take all of the blame," said Triden, cooly, which caught the fire man off guard. "I will have to alter my plan a bit, but it will work in my favor to allow the chosen ones to _think_ they have the upper hand. They may have saved their brother, but that pathetic titanic won't do a thing to me, as I have the larger half of the stone. Once they find this out, they will find him, and bring him and his half of the stone right to me." Triden allowed a loud and sinister laugh, and Flame Bane tried to join him, only to hurt himself more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Journey Begins

All six chipmunks awoke bright and early the next morning. The soft light of the sun was barely peeking from the horizon of trees; they knew they had to leave as soon as possible before anything else terrible happened.

Gunther helped them gather together their food and supplies in a knapsack. Theodore was given the responsibility of carrying the inventory.

"Oh, I just remembered," Gunther said. With his beak, the hawk pulled out the wooden flute from a pouch hanging from his belt. "This is yours, Theodore. Once you find the ancient giant, use it. Keep it with you at all times."

Theodore took the flute. "Oh, thank you," he said with surprise. "Only…I don't know how to play a flute."

"I could show you," said Alvin. "It's almost like playing a harmonica, but easier!" Theodore's brash older brother swiped the flute and put it to his lips. However, as he blew into the instrument, the only sound that came out of it was a rush of air, as though he were just blowing through a straw.

Brittany sneered. "Easier, huh?"

"That's odd," Alvin said. He blew into the flute again, but got the same results. "It won't let me play it."

"Maybe because it's only Theodore who can play it," said Simon. "Remember what the oracle said."

Alvin frowned. "Here, Theo," he said, handing the flute back. "Looks like you're on your own with this one."

Theodore put the mouthpiece of the flute to his lips hesitantly, and then started blowing into it. Along with the air came a stream of beautiful notes that seemed to enchant everyone in the room. They breathed "wow's" as he finished.

Eleanor smiled ecstatically. "Theodore, that sounded so beautiful! How did you learn to play like that?"

Theodore looked perplexed. "I…didn't. I was just playing random notes, and it started playing a song on its own."

"It is part of the flute's enchantment," said Gunther. "Only those with a heart as pure as fresh snow can play the song that awakens the giant from its millennial slumber. It appears that the flute recognizes that attribute in you."

Theodore smiled and looked down at the flute in its hands.

"So where exactly do we find this giant?" asked Simon.

"It is said it sleeps in the heart of Karan Forest," said Gunther. "Remember that you have the compass that will point in the direction you must go."

Alvin turned his attention swiftly to Brittany. "So what does it say, Brittany? Where does it say to go?"

"Just hold your horses, Alvin. I'm looking." Brittany pulled out the compass from her pouch and watched as the spindle rotated slightly. Once it had stopped, Brittany announced, "We have to go southeast from here."

"But before you depart," Gunther said. "You may want to fill your bellies with a full meal one last time. I've prepared breakfast for you all."

No one in the room was more exuberant than Theodore upon hearing this. "Oh boy! I haven't had anything to eat since that awful stuff in the Wizard's tower! I could sure use some waffles right now!"

Gunther cocked his head. "Waffles?"

"It's…something from our world," Simon explained.

"Oh, I see," said Gunther, nodding. "I don't have any 'waffles', but I have plenty of berries and nuts. The chipmunk diet, is it not?"

The Chipmunks and Chipettes exchanged glances, and shrugged. It might not have been the human food they got at home, but it was at least edible.

Once they finished breakfast, the chipmunk warriors strapped on their weapons, readied their knapsacks and pockets, and were ready to be on their way.

"I wish you all luck, chipmunks," Gunther said. "Have a safe journey!"

"Thank you," said Simon. "We appreciate your help and hospitality, Gunther!"

"It was my pleasure," the hawk said with an attempted smile.

"So you're not coming with us?" asked Theodore.

"I wish I could," Gunther sighed. "But I have a shop to run. Plus, I trust that you will be able to make it on your own. You have the weapons to defend yourself with, if you were to encounter any more evil."

"Yeah, if we run into that jerk Flame Bane again, I will show him who he's really messing with!" Alvin said, slashing his sword in the air, as though the fire mage were standing right there.

Simon rolled his eyes, and turned back to the hawk. "So what about James…?"

"I will take care of things with James," said Gunther solemnly. "We will arrange a funeral in his honor. It's unfortunate we cannot get inside Zenkrad to tell his wife—"

"We can do it!" Theodore blurted out. The hawk and the other chipmunks turned to the chubby chipmunk, their mouths agape.

"Theodore, as noble as that is," Simon said. "We just don't have the time to take a side trip all the way to Zenkrad."

"Besides, the Zenkradians don't allow outsiders into their land," Gunther said darkly. "If you were to get caught, you could die a death much worse than any form of torture you can imagine."

"Oh." Theodore stared at his feet sadly. "Well, I was only thinking that it's the least I can do for James for saving my life. And his wife deserves to know what happened to him."

Gunther nodded. "I understand, Theodore, but it is much too dangerous. I promise you the best way you can repay James is to defeat Triden."

Theodore smiled slightly. "Okay."

Alvin shifted impatiently. "Well, what are we waiting for? We have a giant to wake up, and an evil tyrant wizard to destroy!" He pointed his sword forward as though he were leading an army into battle, and walked out into the town square.

"Goodbye!" the chipmunks waved to Gunther. Once they had finished exchanging their goodbyes, the rest of the party caught up to Alvin, following in the pathway that Brittany's compass provided.

…

Within the dark village of Okzer, a woman with straight long black hair and skin as fair as cream stared out the dirty window. For weeks, she had waited, but there was still no sign of him. James promised that once his mission had been fulfilled, he would return home promptly. She worried that perhaps the police might have captured him, but then again she would have known about it. The _entire village_would have known.

The day he had left, James told her that he had received some sort of revelation from a dream. The Dark Tower had tumbled to the ground brick by brick, and the Great Triden had fallen to his knees, his fearful blood red eyes gazing upward at six warriors and the Ancient Giant told of in legends. James explained that he felt the dream was very real, and could not shake an urging sensation the entire day. Years prior, James had joined the underground rebellion for overthrowing Triden, and James insisted he had to go to the rebels' headquarters in Treetop Town and inform them about the dream. She didn't like it when James tried to escape Zenkrad's boundaries, but knowing her husband he would go anyway, despite her pleas. If James were ever caught, he could be tried for treason, which carried the worst sentence out of all criminal acts.

Her already pounding heart now beat louder than a drum when her front door burst open. Two burly men draped in red uniforms decorated with badges and sashes stood at the doorway, both equipped with daggers, shock rods, and other weapons. They stared at the woman with hard eyes.

"Lora Kindor, wife of James Kindor!" one of them said. "You are under arrest for the treasonable acts of your husband."

Lora's gray eyes widened with panic, also with a hint of confusion. "I…I don't understand," she said. "My husband is innocent…and so am I!"

"A Zenkradian was caught infiltrating the Dark Tower, disrupting the Great Lord Triden, under the command of an oppositional force. The Zenkradian was identified to be your husband, James."

Lora was horrified, and in disbelief at what she was hearing. James told her he was going to Treetop Town, which was all the way in Karan Forest, nowhere near the Dark Tower. Any Zenkradian had the sense to NEVER set foot inside the Great Triden's citadel without authorized permission. James was one such Zenkradian. "You're lying!" she hissed. "He would never—"

"The evidence is clear," one of the officers said. "The blood matches the information in James' records precisely. Until we locate his whereabouts, you will be paying the price for his actions."

The officers were coming at Lora to bind her. Fear overtook her, and she backed away against the wall. This couldn't be true. None of it made any sense! What would James be doing inside the Dark Tower? And where had he gone afterwards? If the police hadn't found him yet, he had to still be alive, barely escaped from the tower at the nick of time.

An officer grabbed her. A jolt of energy, fed by fear, shot through Lora. She kneed the officer right in the stomach and he doubled over. The other officer was too quick, however. He pulled out a shock rod and activated it, the metal stick lighting with sparks of electricity, and jabbed the rod into Lora's back. Lora suddenly could not move a muscle, and a striking pain shot from the hit point throughout her entire body. The officer who had been kneed pulled out a pair of glowing bracelets and cuffed them around her wrists. Lora knew that through these bracelets her powers were disabled, making any chance of escaping nonexistent.

Without saying a word, the police escorted Lora outside into the trashy streets. Many of the neighbors looked out their windows and front doors, curious about who Zenkrad's latest criminal was. Lora looked about those people, who were her and James' friends, just standing and watching, doing nothing to help her. Then again, she could not blame them. They would be punished just as well if they stepped in. By the looks of their faces, Lora understood their shock. None of them knew James' involvement with the rebel movement. They believed he was an innocent civilian, just like them.

Lora knew where she would go next, but she never imagined that she herself or even her husband would end up there. Every settlement in Zenkrad had a building where public tortures and executions took place. By Zenkradian custom, every punishment was to be displayed in order to instill fear in the people. The procedure would work as such: First, the accused would have their names and their crimes announced to the crowd. Shortly after, the criminals would endure the most horrific forms of torture that made even the crowd writhe in pain. The effect worked because public executions only happened once in a blue moon. In all of the world, there was no worse way to die than the Zenkradian way.

The marble white building was now visible, and Lora was scared. More scared for her husband than herself. If they were to find James, he would suffer much more than she was about to.

Suddenly a man in a white uniform, an official who worked in the execution building, approached the two police and Lora. "An order has been issued that you should release the prisoner."

The officers looked at the man skeptically. "We would like to see the authorized documentation."

The execution building official hesitated. "I have it right here," he said, and dug around in his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, he threw a punch in one of the officer's faces. When the one officer fell over, he knocked both Lora and his partner to the ground. The official in the white uniform quickly helped Lora up. "Go, Lora!" he urged. "Get away as fast as you can! Hurry!"

Before Lora could respond, one of the policemen grabbed the official, and pressed a shock rod to his side. Almost immediately, Lora turned around a sprinted away. The other officer had gotten back up and was chasing after her. Lora looked back beyond her pursuer. The officer had gotten the pair of glowing bracelets on the white-clad official, who had changed his form. Into a more recognizable form!

Lora knew who he was: It was Ben, a close friend to her and James. Ben must have seen her being hauled away by the cops, and decided to risk his life to save her! She wanted desperately to turn back and help him, but with the other cop after her, she would be captured again, and his sacrifice would be in vain. She had to focus and keep running. Most important of all, she had to get these bracelets off!

The officer appeared to be running much faster than she was, and her legs were growing tired. At last he was close enough to grab her, and he ended up tackling her to the ground. Panic overwhelming her, Lora swung her legs, knocking the officer upside the head. She did this rapidly, throwing her legs wildly at him, losing control of herself.

The officer became finally became enraged and transformed into a giant beast, more specifically a leopard. The cat pounced on her, digging his claws into her skin. Lora tried with all her might to push him off, but it only proved fruitless; the leopard was much too heavy. He bared his sharp fangs and snarled right in her face, as though it would make sure she would stop struggling. Lora's body quaked frantically, and her eyes burst into tears. She felt certain at this point that there was nothing she could do now.

But then she saw the shock rod hanging from the leopard's belt, and an idea struck.

Quickly, without any hesitation, she swiped the weapon right off the belt, and activated it. The leopard's eyes widened with terror when he saw the sparks of electricity, but it was too late. Lora thrust the shock rod into his neck, pressing as hard as she could. The leopard let out a screeching roar, and fell limp to the ground. Lora stood up, the rod in hand, and ran.

Other cops and officials from the execution building must have heard the commotion, and were flooding out, coming at Lora's direction. She had to act fast! She took the shock rod, and tapped it against the bracelets. She had no idea if it would work or not, and she prayed that it would at least disable them for a short while, allowing her enough time to transform.

As soon as the end of the rod touched the bracelets, she felt the excruciating pain travel through her nervous system, and numbness overcome her muscles. She had to exert a great deal of her remaining strength to open up her fingers and drop the shock rod. Once she did, her arms wilted and she panted heavily.

The officers were quickly approaching. She tried to locate Ben among the swarm, but did not see him. She did not have time to look for him; she turned her focus back on the bracelets. Just as she had hoped, they had stopped glowing. Relief swept over her; this meant she was able to use her powers again.

She closed her eyes, and felt herself grow lighter, and feeling the wind brush against her feathers. She darted up into the air, the bracelets falling beneath her, the officers looking like tiny bugs. She had chosen to be the fastest bird in the world, the peregrine falcon. Even when the officers would transform into flying animals as well, they had a slim chance of catching her.

For a second, her sharpened eyes spotted Ben below. He had just been taken through the front doors of the execution building by escorting police. Her heart ached for him. He had done something so noble, and yet there wasn't anything she could do to save him now. Guilt overtook her. Her only plan was to escape Zenkrad and find her husband, wherever he may be. She at least knew the first place to look. Perhaps James' fellow rebels in Treetop Town could tell her where he had gone. She just had to know if he was alright.

The falcon shot across the air like a speeding arrow, heading west toward the great grove of trees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Heartbreaking news and a metal Colossus

Miles over Karan Forest, and the Zenkradian police were nowhere in sight. Lora knew that they'd never be so desperate to catch someone to chase them this far out of Zenkrad, and even if they were, all she would have to do would be mix in with one of the many passing flocks of birds and they would be none the wiser. The trees stretched as far as the eye could see; even Lora's super sharp hawk eyes. The blue lines in the ground told her that there were plenty of streams in the part of the forest. She remembered her grandmother telling stories of seeing children playing in these streams, before Triden took over. Lora refocused and soon came upon her destination. She knew that James was supposed to be here, and she knew that Gunther would know his whereabouts, and point her to her man.

…

Gunther stood behind the counter of his shop. Now that he'd helped the heroes as much as he could, it was business as usual here in Cavalry Corner. Business was slow today, but Gunther didn't mind. It gave him a chance to think to himself when few or no customers were around, which was rare, so he had long since learned to enjoy a customer free shop when he could have it. Suddenly, he heard the rhythm that had become engrained in his brain tapped against the door. The door opening meant a customer, but this knock meant that the person on the other side of the door had something serious they needed from him.

Gunter flapped his wings and landed on the other side of the counter. He grabbed a handle which allowed him to slide open the eye hole and see who it was in his beak. So far, he could see no one on the other side of the door, but he knew that no one would ever use the secret knock as a prank, so he asked out loud,

"Who goes there?" The voice that responded came with the name he was dreading to hear sounded.

"Lora, and I seek James." Gunther had thought that Lora would be back in Zenkrad. For her to be here meant that she was getting worried. He knew that she was about to get a rude awakening. Gunther opened the door, his eyes meeting Lora's.

"Come in, Lora."

…

Lora could tell by the tone of Gunter's voice that all was not well. He stepped aside, and gestured with his wing to enter. She did, taking one of the seats in the shop. Gunter wore a face that Lora did not like seeing,

"I'm afraid," said Gunter, "that you are too late. James was sent on a mission into the Dark Tower to rescue the sixth hero. Before returning, the fire mage Flame Bane stuck a fatal blow to him. He was only just able to get himself and the one called Theodore back here safely. He died soon after." To Gunther, the following moments were silent, but to Lora, they were quite the opposite. The word "died" echoed in her ears louder than a stampede of Tyrannosaurs. Her lover, James, dead? She didn't want to believe it, but she knew it was true. Flame Bane wasn't above killing unless his master made it very clear not to.

Boiling tears began brimming on her eyes, and she collapsed to the floor, loud and heartbroken sobs escaping her lips. She never thought that James would leave this world in such a way. She never thought that losing him would hurt this bad. But now, it came like a slap to the face, sharp and sudden. Gunther came to her and put a wing around her shoulder comfortingly. To think that she was now alone in this world was almost too much to bear for her.

Suddenly, she stood up, a determined look in her eyes.

"Where are the six chosen ones?" she asked him.

"They left about two hours ago," said Gunther, "and they were heading in a southwestern direction. Why do you ask?"

"I know that James wouldn't want this," she said, "but I must do this. I must finish what James started. I will accompany the six heroes into battle, even if I die helping them." Gunther took a step back. Was Lora okay? Did she hit her head when she fell on the floor? Normally, she was quiet, never speaking of such things, rarely speaking at all. But before he could ask her, she turned into a hawk and flew out his open window. Gunther was tempted to follow her and ask what was happening, but before he could, he heard the bell which indicated that a customer had entered.

…

The six chipmunks were now in an extremely thick part of Karan Forest. Brittany's compass hadn't changed at all since they left treetop town, getting a ride to the forest floor from a bird.

"How are we supposed to find the metal giant…thing," complained Alvin, "when we can't even find a clear path."

"I think I can fix it," said Jeanette. She raised the staff, and muttered a chant that the Staff granted upon her, "O mighty staff, clear these woods from our path." A white flash occurred, and the branches started to shrink into the trees, like the trees were pulling them in. Before long, the path was as clear as day. Jeanette couldn't believe what had just taken place. With a few simple words, her wish had come true. She was beginning to like this staff more and more.  
"Much better," said Alvin, and the team continued their trek.

…

For five long hours, they walked. Theodore tried as hard as he could to restrain himself from eating all of the food, as the others would need it just as much as he did. When suddenly they saw a shadow swoop across the ground. They froze, before Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor held their weapons in the attack positions. If that shadow's owner had cruel intentions in mind, they'd have to be fast. Based on how fast it was going and how big the shadow was, they figured it was a bird, and something told them that not all birds in this world were vegans.

And then it came. A huge hawk with brown feathers flew in front of them, before perching on the ground in front of them. What did this hawk want? Was it looking for a meal or did it have something for the chipmunks? Before anyone could wonder as such, Brittany's compass began to glow Amber brown. The hawk in front of them began to glow the same shade, and before long, it began to morph into something else. They were staring at a woman with ebony hair and ivory skin.

"Who are you?" asked Simon. The woman's eyes looked over the six creatures, and then spoke,

"My name is Lora," she said, "Wife of James." Theodore opened his mouth to speak, but Lora cut him off like she could read his mind,

"I know about James," she said, trying not to cry again. She needed to be strong, for James. "And how he…died, in your service."

"We're very sorry about it," said Simon, afraid she might strike in the name of vengeance.

"It is not your fault," said Lora, "I have come to finish what James started. He told me he'd be gone for a very short while, and that he'd be nowhere near the Dark Tower. My husband was known to get cocky from time to time. But I am not going to allow his death to be in vain. He got you all together, now I will help you along the rest of the way, even if it leads to my own death." A massive oak tree behind Lora began to glow in the Amber Brown of the compass.

"I think the compass," said Brittany, "is telling us that something is hidden in that tree."  
"Jeanette," said Simon, "think you can show us what's in the tree." Jeanette opened her mouth, about to say she didn't know how to do that, when suddenly the chant came to her mind like a distant memory being remembered. She raised her staff, 

"O Mighty Oak tree, tall and wide. Reveal unto us, what you hide." The tree began to shake, and a loud crack was heard, causing everyone near the tree to skip back. A crack as long as the tree was tall appeared, going all the way up the tree and spreading around. Then it all fell down, creating a huge cloud of dust. Everyone covered their eyes, attempting to block the wall of dust. Finally, the dust cleared, and they could see and breathe again. They were taken aback by what they saw.

Where the tree had once stood, a massive figure loomed over the munks. It was about the size of the average man, with a red insignia of a fist holding a sword on its chest. It wore armor like that of a knight, and it was colored white with blue gloves and boots, with a large blue arch on the helmet.

"That's it?" asked Alvin, almost disappointed, "he's pretty puny for a giant." A huge roar shattered the silence, and the seven whipped around to see what the commotion was. A huge lizard like animal stood there. It was nearly as tall as their robot, with a fat body, and stubby arms and legs. It had razor sharp claws on its hands and feet, and equally sharp fangs to match, with green saliva, probably poisonous, dripping between its teeth, and black eyes.

"Theodore," barked Simon, "now would be a good time for you to play that flute." As scared as Theo was, he lifted the wooden flute to his lips and blew into it. Once the song had finished playing, the armor's eyes lit up, and it held its hands to its chest like it caught an invisible ball. The chipmunks and Chipettes started glowing, and before long they were simply outlines of light, and were teleported into the armor.

Looking at the dials and switches, the Chipmunks felt like they'd been in this robot before, the controls like second nature.

"Let's pound this lizard out of his scales," said Alvin. Lora prepared herself for the coming fight by transforming into a fearsome tigress.


End file.
